Lead is a heavy metal found naturally in the environment as well as in many common consumer products. Although low levels of lead exposure are not thought to be harmful in adults, they can result in deficits in intellectual or cognitive development and IQ reduction in infants and children. At higher levels, lead exposure can cause seizures, coma, and even death. Therefore, early detection and prevention of lead exposure are important, especially for infants and teenagers.